


Raining on Sunday

by jstabe



Series: Kink and Smut Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: The rain is louder against the windows, dawn gray and overcast, and it pretty much matches his mood. He grumbles under his breath, shifts a bit to get comfortable in the cage of Steve’s arms. This is the perfect kind of day to laze in bed, and he wants more sleep, but he isn’t sure if he can get back there now.





	Raining on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "slow and sleepy" bingo square

Bucky isn’t sure at first what woke him. He barely has his eyes open when a flicker like electricity lights the room, and he goes cold. Strong arms wrap around him from behind, Steve’s voice directly in his ear. 

“’s okay, you’re okay. Just a thunderstorm.” 

Lightening is still dancing along the walls and even though he can hear the patter of rain on the windows it still feels too much like the chair. His body is tense, waiting for the pain, and one of Steve’s big, warm hands strokes over his chest and belly. 

“I promise, Buck, you’re right here with me. We’re in Avengers Tower in New York. It’s 2016. We’re both here, and we’re both fine. I promise you, Bucky, you’re safe. We both are.” 

Steve keeps up the slow sweep of his hand, repeats his words until Bucky’s body sags. He doesn’t realize that he was trembling until it all stops; he turns his face into his pillow, ashamed. Steve kisses the nape of his neck, big hand still rubbing soothingly. 

“Nothing to feel bad about, sweetheart. You were sleeping pretty hard. No wonder the storm startled you.” 

The residual fear and shame are receding, leaving just a frisson of anger in its wake. Good sleep, free of nightmares, is hard to come by, and he’s irritated to have had it stolen from him. The rain is louder against the windows, dawn gray and overcast, and it pretty much matches his mood. He grumbles under his breath, shifts a bit to get comfortable in the cage of Steve’s arms. This is the perfect kind of day to laze in bed, and he wants more sleep, but he isn’t sure if he can get back there now. 

He sighs and wiggles a little, digging himself a spot in the too-soft mattress then goes still when he feels the brush of Steve’s cock against the back of his thigh. Steve’s half-hard because of course he is, and Bucky smiles. He pushes his ass back into the cradle of Steve’s hips, feels Steve’s cock jerk against his thigh. 

“I know what you’re up to.” Steve’s tone is quietly amused. 

“I’m up to getting you to fuck me so I can go back to sleep.” 

Steve snorts. “My dick isn’t a sleeping pill.” 

“Better than that melatonin shit my therapist gave me,” Bucky insists. He rolls his hips slow and easy and Steve’s dick is definitely interested in what Bucky’s laying down. 

“Gee, thanks,” Steve says wryly. 

Bucky pats Steve’s hand. “No problem, pal. Now get in me.” 

“See, this is what I love most about you. Your romantic side.” 

Steve’s hips pull away, and Bucky thinks for a minute that Steve’s actually going to deny him. Then he hears the snick of a bottle opening and grins. He’s still soft and open from them fucking before bed, but lube definitely doesn’t last forever, and Steve wouldn’t fuck him dry. He can hear the sound of Steve slicking his cock, feel the bed move when Steve shifts close again. Then the wet head of his cock nudges at Bucky’s hole before he eases in. 

Bucky moans low in his throat, throws his head back to rest against Steve’s shoulder as Steve fills him. There isn’t the usual rush or urgency; it’s kind of nice to just lie there in Steve’s arms and let Steve take his time. Bucky’s usually too impatient to get fucked, always hurries Steve along. Right now, he’s content to take what Steve gives him, to let the gentleness erase the residual fear of waking up the way he had. Steve’s arms are tight around him, hips moving in a steady, deliberate pace. He moans again, feels a soft kiss behind his ear. 

“You good, sweetheart?” 

“So good, Stevie.” Bucky smiles turns his head enough to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth. “You’re so good to me.” 

“Well, yeah. I love you.” 

And he does, is the thing. It was the first thing to come back to Bucky, before he even really understood what it all meant. Steve Rogers loves Bucky Barnes through everything. It’s that simple, and that profound. Steve had loved him even when Bucky didn’t know who either of them were. Steve loves him when he doesn’t have the energy to love himself. Bucky will never understand what it is about him that inspires that devotion, but he’ll take it. He’ll take Steve, always. 

Bucky turns for another kiss. “Love you too. You know that, right?” 

Steve’s smile is so god damn beautiful that he steals Bucky’s breath. “Course I do. You show me all the time.” 

He tries; he’s not always good at speaking his feelings, these days, but he tries to find ways to let Steve know what he means to him. He kisses Steve again, makes a little squeaking sound when Steve hugs him hard. Steve laughs; Bucky just rolls his eyes and reaches back to swat Steve’s ass. 

“Stop getting distracted. You’re supposed to be making me sleepy.” 

It’s Steve’s turn for an eyeroll because he’s never actually stopped moving inside of Bucky. Bucky grins and settles down, secure in Steve’s arms. He closes his eyes, lets Steve have him in whatever way he wants. Steve moves in an easy rhythm, deep but slow as he peppers kisses along the back of Bucky’s neck and behind his ear. Bucky shivers; his ears are super sensitive, and he really loves being kissed there. Steve takes full advantage; kissing behind his ear, licking the shell, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. Bucky moans, folds his arms over Steve’s and tangles their fingers together. 

“Please, Steve. Make me come.” 

“Patience, love, we’ll get there.” 

And that’s rich, coming from Steve. The man’s never had an ounce of restraint in his life. Still, Bucky’s being held safe and warm in Steve’s arms, and he’s not actually dying to come. The way they’re lying together means the angle is wrong for Steve to do more than graze his prostate, but it still feels fucking fantastic. His cock jerks against his thigh with every one of Steve’s thrusts, pre come wetting his skin. He rolls his hips back, takes Steve deeper with a low groan. 

Steve holds him tighter, his breath quick in Bucky’s ear as they move together. Bucky can still hear rain against the window, the occasional crack of thunder, but it feels distant now. All that matters is Steve, surrounding him. Holding him close and moving inside of him. Bucky shifts his top leg closer to his chest, whimpers softly as Steve fucks in deeper than before. 

“God that’s good, Stevie. Make me so fucking full.” 

Steve groans, snaps his hips forward then freezes, like he hadn’t meant to go that hard. Bucky squeezes his ass around Steve’s cock, milking it and Steve groans again. Steve untangles their fingers, gets his hand on Bucky’s hip to hold him still as he starts moving again, working that thick cock in and out of Bucky’s ass. 

“Get your hand on your dick, sweetheart.” Steve’s voice is hoarse, breathless, and it thrills Bucky that he can make Steve sound like that. “Want to watch you come. Want to feel it.” 

Bucky reaches down to fist his cock, fingertips sliding over the wet head and then down the shaft to smear the wetness along himself. He jerks himself slow, fingers a little looser than he would usually do it. It sparks heat in his belly, this easy tease that matches the way Steve is fucking him. Steve’s hips shift and he rubs just right over Bucky’s prostate, adding to the fire. 

When Bucky comes, it’s almost a surprise. He hadn’t realized he was that close, but the pleasure just builds and builds until it snaps in a surprising rush and Bucky is coming over his fingers. His whole body goes tight, ass clenching around Steve’s dick, pulling Steve over the edge with him. 

They drift after that, Bucky pleasantly sleepy. He stretches his legs carefully, just a bit to ease the pull of his thighs. Steve moves behind him and Bucky reaches back for his hip. 

“No, stay.” 

“Buck...” 

“Just until I go to sleep. You won’t hurt me, and it feels good. I want you all over me, Stevie.” 

Steve groans and leans in, fingers under Bucky’s chin to tug him around for a deep kiss. They break apart, settle on the same pillow. Steve’s arms are back around him, legs tangled together, Steve’s mostly hard cock still buried deep inside of Bucky. The rain has slowed to a gentle patter, and Bucky closes his eyes. He’s warm and safe and sated. Sleep comes easy for once.


End file.
